Alluringly Awkward
by Kalayaan
Summary: AU. KxK. The one time Kaoru decided to be mischevious, a teacher almost caught her. Almost, because Kenshin helped her out of trouble. But another kind of trouble brewed: love. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Alluringly Awkward by: Kalayaan

**(A/N: Hello! Umm…about this fic… it's two-shot, AU and a bit OOC. I didn't exactly plan on writing this, actually. A dear friend and writer inspired me to do it. This is also my first complete RK fic. So be nice! Reviews of all kinds are very much welcome. I'm not much of a KxK pair fan, but more of a Sano x Megumi. But, as I said, a near and dear friend sort of pushed me out of my comfort zone. Thank you! Warning of mild lime. PS. I'm sorry on how I wrote this fic. It's POVs are alternate between Ken and Kao. Don't get confused!)**

Kaoru's POV 

This is wrong. I'm not even sure I deserve this. And it's all because of a certain annoying classmate of mine.

She pushed my friends and I to do it!

Is it so bad to melt her locker's padlock?

Well…I guess it is.

But nothing could have prepared me for this. Here I am with Kenshin. Two years my senior. My love. He doesn't know about the latter part, of course. Because if he did, we wouldn't be in a janitor's closet with this slight heavy air.

At least he thinks there's nothing awkward about this.

He thinks there's nothing awkward about how he's just behind me. How close our bodies are. I can hear his rhythmic breathing.

Opposed to my shallow and uneven ones.

It's a good thing it's dark in here. He can't see my face redden at every movement either of us causes, causing slightly unwanted friction between us. Physically. He can't feel my face and neck heat up every time a moan or groan or basically his soft voice escapes his lips.

And I crumble at every moment his face lowers a bit, and I can feel his warm breath caress my shoulder.

Darn thin uniform cloth.

Kenshin's POV 

See what irony can do? This morning, I saw Kaoru at the lockers. Now, Kaoru and I are in one of the lockers.

I was early to arrive today, so I decided to head for the library. It was weird, but it felt like something, or someone, was tugging me towards the third floor. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

Upon reaching the top of the staircase, it gradually dawned onto me where the voice came from. That voice met with something else at the recesses of my mind. That something else was within my line of sight. I was looking at Kaoru. Two years my junior. My love. That something else was my deep love for the girl. No, woman. She doesn't know about that, of course. That would have been awkward.

She was with her friends, and they were doing something peculiar. One had a lighter, and the flame danced under someone's lock. She was standing guard. She had the playful glint in her eyes that I've never seen before.

Then she saw me. Our eyes locked for a minute or so. My mind was numb, and so did my whole body. I didn't know what to do, and even if I did, I couldn't have done it. I lost feeling at my limbs. But creaking heels snapped me out of it. Someone was coming up the same flight of stairs as I did. Energy surged through my entire body, and I ran towards her. I warned her breathlessly.

Since then, everything else was much of a blur.

I don't know why I warned her in the first place. If I had just walked away, I wouldn't have found myself being chased by an unseen and unknown enemy.

Or hiding in an empty narrow walk-in closet.

With Kaoru.

She has no idea how much of a twisted dream this is. We've been in here for a few minutes, but it feels like forever. There was enough air inside, through a small window on the wall, but I feel breathless with her. And it feels like cold sweat is cascading down my body.

Damn thin uniform cloth.

Kaoru's POV 

How long have we been here? Maybe whoever that was chasing us had given up, and thought was were just running for the thrill of it. Maybe he or she thought of something more important, and pursued that one instead.

And yet, maybe it won't hurt to just stay in here until the afternoon classes have finished.

In here. With Kenshin.

Then we heard a loud bang outside. Like something fell down hard. My worries went as easily as they came. Kenshin had just pulled me closer. For my protection, I guess.

Kenshin's POV 

We heard a loud bang outside the closet. That worried me: it could be anything, anyone! Maybe someone was inspecting the whole school. Then how come I can't hear even the lightest footstep? Maybe someone was hiding, just like us. Then how come I can't hear scrambling?

Before I can think of anymore, I pulled Kaoru closer to me. I was too busy worrying and thinking that I didn't take into consideration how she might react. After all had stopped, it was only then that it sank into me.

To be honest, she felt like I thought she would.

Kaoru's POV 

I blushed heavily when we held that position steady. I forgot all about the possible danger lurking.

"It's probably gone. Are you alright?" He asked with that voice I longed to hear for quite some time. Was I all right? I'm better than alright!

"Yeah. You?" Was all that I can say.

"I'm fine."

Yeah you are.

Kenshin's POV 

"I'm fine."

I released her afterwards. If I held on to her, she'd suspect something. Something that might drive her away.

"Umm…sorry about that." I said.

"Of what?" She asked back. Though it was dark, I could still feel her sweet naïve eyes were on me.

"Of…well…never mind. If you think nothing of it, then there's really nothing to it."

Somehow I felt her smile.

"You're worried I was uncomfortable?" She asked me, after I thought that everything (well, mostly) was settled. How the heck did she know what I meant?

"It's okay, really. You were just worried about me. Thanks, by the way."

"No big deal. I'm just glad you're safe."

I heard her chuckle. "Why?" I asked.

"I just thought that this is the most words we've exchanged since we met."

She was right, of course. We belonged to the same school organization, and the only time we talked was when we discussed the future activities.

Business. Always business.

She was right. We never talked about anything else. I guess I never gathered enough courage to actually say something else.

"Oro? I guess so. I'm sorry if I seem to be kind of dense before. I guess I never mustered courage to talk to you."

Kaoru's POV 

Kind of dense? It's either I'm so darn good at hiding my feelings or you're just clueless.

"It's okay." Boy I am good!

"Anyway…what were you doing at the lockers this morning? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Not at all. You deserve an explanation. Although the reason is kinda lame…I never expected for it to go this far…anyway, we were melting that part of the lock where the key is placed. So…umm…our classmate can't open her locker."

"Hmm…that doesn't sound like you, Kaoru-kun."

Doesn't sound like me? Why, what do I sound like? Wait…

Kaoru-kun?

"Kaoru…? I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I didn't mean to make it sound like you're some unpredictable criminal or something!"

Still no response. "Kaoru…?"

"Wha-? Oh! I'm sorry. I just…I mean it's not…it's just that…" I stuttered. Somehow all my thoughts came out wrong. Like, they were all coming out and I end up speaking about them piece by piece. I sighed deeply and said instead, "I was just surprised that you called me 'Kaoru-kun.'"

"It's not like it's a bad thing! I…kinda like it, actually." I hurriedly added.

He chuckled. The first time I heard him do so.

For the second time, we heard a crash outside.

Kenshin's POV 

Now there was something definitely wrong! A second crash? Something's going on!

Reflex took over me. I ducked and shielded Kaoru with my body. (A/N: As you would if you were to hide under a table during an earthquake.) I heard debris falling, and even heard some slide down the door.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called for me. Fear evident in her voice.

"Kaoru, it's okay. We're safe." I wasn't completely assured by my own answer. But a new sound broke my train of thoughts. Kaoru's whimpering.

"Kaoru…?"

"I'm sorry." She said between sobs.

"What? Why?"

"I got you into this mess. You were just there, and I had to get you involved!"

"Kaoru, I run to you voluntarily."

But she continued and did not listen. "All this happened because of a stupid childish prank! You really had nothing to do with it! What if we're on danger? It all roots back to my stupidity and-?"

"What would you have done if you were in my position?" I had to cut her off. It was too much for me to bear.

"I'd do what you have done, of course!" She exclaimed.  
"Exactly. There's no use blaming yourself!"

"But if something happened to you…?"

"I'll make sure you'll be safe. I won't let anything wrong happen to you."

She looked at me with tear-filled eyes. Her gentle face glowed under the streak of moonlight. I couldn't bear to see her with tears. I enveloped her in my arms.

Kaoru's POV 

I rested my weary head on his lean chest. The steady beating of his heart calmed me down. He held me closer, tighter. He rested his chin on my head. I never felt warmer or calmer before.

"Kenshin?"

"Hmm…?"

"I…I want to tell you something..."

"Sure."

"Ever…ever since we met…since then…I started to grow fond of you. More than…partners, colleagues, or even friends…"

I looked at him straight in the eyes again. But this time with restless feelings overwhelming, all wanting to pour out.

"I never felt this way about anybody else. I always thought of myself as…well…someone who's incapable of loving someone else. I mean, loving…like lovers would. The people around me always pressure me to keep my grades up, to be always there when they need me. I care for them and all, but I'd like to be seen whole. I also have my father's shoes to fill in. I'm scarred by my past, and I'm hurting of the present."

I sighed deeply. This was unplanned, and I'm not even sure of how he'll react. "Then you came into my life. I was a freshman, you were a junior. But you never treated me any differently. You welcomed me into the organization. Most students would reject, and even detest, freshmen. I'm not sure why. But you acted like I was to be treated equally, with respect, like I'm someone important, too. Since then my admiration grew. But I feared so many things. Those hindered me from telling you anything. A year passed. I thought they'd be gone over the summer vacation."

"It didn't. When I came back, the first one I looked for was you. You still had that smile on your face, and I realized that this isn't infatuation at all. I…"

Dare I say it here and now?

"I love you."

Kenshin's POV 

"I love you."

Her words echoed in my head. I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to kiss her and tell her I do too. But another part of me, the logical one, had another thing to say. And that was the one that spoke.

"Kaoru…I like you a lot…I really do! But…I'm sorry…I don't share that feeling with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru's POV 

"I'm sorry…but I don't share that feeling with you."

I felt so weak at that moment that I slumped back in surprise. Of course! What was I thinking? He's older than me, and I bet he loves someone else. Someone who's more beautiful and more mature than I am. What was I expecting? That he would say the same and we'd be living happily ever after? Duh, Kaoru, it doesn't work that way.

"Oh…yeah…I understand." I finally said, blushing heavily, but was close to tears all the same. I could feel his eyes on me…his eyes that were so sorry for me. I looked away and forced a laugh.

"Yeah, what was I expecting? Hehe…don't feel sorry for me. I understand, really! I just feel so foolish right now…"

He was about to say something but I cut him off. "Anyway, we need to get out of here soon. Trouble might be brewing outside for all we know!" I stood up and brushed the dust off my uniform.

Kenshin's POV 

That was the worst lie that ever slipped out off my lips. I love her. But what did I do instead? Hurt her. All because I was afraid that I won't be able to take care of her as much as I should. I have a dark past and my enemies are lurking near. They could attack her and use her as bait against me. I fear for her. I fear that I may hurt her should we be together. I might as well cut her off right now and hurt her, than let her have that ray of hope that we could be together still.

I want to, but my past can't let me take that risk.

A painful blow by reality. I took her lead and stood up. She lost that glow she had a while ago, when she was confessing her feelings to me. Now she looks…a bit sulking.

"Kaoru…" I tried to touch her and apologize once more.

"NO!" She suddenly exclaimed, and I drew my hand back. I was surprised at the sudden rise of her voice, but I was expecting she would be mad at me.

She leaned against the wall, as if all her energy were drained.

"Don't feel sorry for me! Please don't…" Her voice was almost pleading.

Kaoru's POV 

Tears were threatening to fall. I surprised even myself because, honestly, I would be crying for the shallowest of reasons! So the love of my life didn't return the same feelings I had for him! Do my tears have the right to fall because of that?

Yes.

And they did. Before I was aware of it…of anything else. It was good while it lasted.

Damn it, why does he still have that pained expression on his face?

"You okay, Kenshin?" It was my turn to ask. Maybe I'll get over him, but why does he look in pain?

"Maybe we do need air…" I suggested, my hand was almost at the doorknob, but he stretched out his arm to the door quickly, stopping me from opening it.

"No…not yet." His voice was different. It was slightly alarming.

Kenshin's POV 

Screw it. Screw my past, screw my fears. For years I've been listening to logic, to my _mind_. Now, it's time for me to listen to my _heart. _

"Kaoru…" I started. I knew she was a bit afraid, but I better tell her now.

"Are you aware of my past?" I asked, still not looking at her.

"No…"

"You say you love me…but I think you should know the truth. Have you heard of the legend of Battousai?"

"The young assassin? Yeah."

"Well…he was I."

I expected the gasp that came from her. What I didn't expect, but half-hoped, was she didn't try to run away. Instead, she seemed intent to listen.

"I left that part of me, of course. I was only fourteen then, anyway. **(A/N: In this fic, Kenshin is 18. Kaoru is 16. I'm sorry if I changed even the ages. It's hard to put Kenshin in a school in his 28-year-old state. Isn't that how old he is in the original anime? Hehe…sorry. Anyway, on with the fic…)** Since then, I hid that identity of mine. It's not me anymore. He's just a shadow silently haunting me." I explained, not sure what would happen next. "So…I'd understand if you'll turn away from me from now on. I won't blame you for anything. But for what it matters…" I raised my head and looked at her. "I love you too."

Kaoru's POV 

That explains it. He was trying to prevent me from loving him blindly. He was afraid for me. He was trying to protect me. But his revelation doesn't change anything on my part.

"If Battousai molded you to who you are now, sweet, kind, caring and loving…then I still love you."

He looked at me with shock etched on his face. I decided to elaborate on my statement. "I love _you_, not for what you seem to be. You say that Battousai the assassin is just a piece of your past, and you're not going back there, right?"

He nodded with pure sincerity.

"Then it does matter that you love me." I lost all shyness and let my heart ruled. I stepped forward and embraced him. "Because I do too." I murmured, lost in bliss.

I was surprised and delighted when he reciprocated the hug. Then I felt him slightly pushing me away. I looked up in wonder…but I learned why without speaking a word. He was gazing into my eyes lovingly and I couldn't help but do the same. My breath became shallow and my heart thumped deafeningly. He lowered his head and craned mine up.

I felt his soft lips on mine, and I felt passion like no other. Like all that were kept in secret was revealed, and all heaven breaks loose. All feelings were poured in that kiss. After an eternal moment, he broke the kiss and we silently breathed in air.

I felt his head lowering down again, and I caught his lips with another kiss.

Kenshin's POV 

I was caught in all the feelings that we were exchanging, and I was surprised when I felt her hands intertwine with my hair. I fell deeper into the kiss that my mind went blank. For those moments I lost all thoughts of restrictions and holding back.

Kenshin and Kaoru's POV 

I hope this moment never ends. I hope time would stand still for us.

**Omniscient POV (neutral)**

But it did. Suddenly the door opened and they pulled away from the kiss in surprise. It was like they weren't used to the light and their eyes turned to slits.

"Whoa, what are you students doing here?" The janitor exclaimed in utter disbelief. He recognized the two scholars of the school.

"Kamiya-san? Himura-san? What are you doing in here? School is out!" Then a thought dawned upon him. "Geez… are you two… making out!"

"NO!" They both shouted, but blushing all the while.

"Then what are you doing here?" The janitor asked quite impatiently.

"Well, it's a long story and we don't have time, apparently. But please don't tell anyone about this!" Kaoru pleaded.

"Feh, only because you both are of the honor society! But I don't want to catch you two in any more deserted closets, okay?"

"Definitely!" For the second time, they chorused in reply.

"Now go, before someone else catches us three. That'd get _me _in trouble!"

The two breathed their thanks and run off, and didn't stop until they reached the gates of the school. The sun has completely set, and the moon replaced it. Post lights broke the darkness blanketing everywhere.

"Um…it's late…mind if you walk me home? I'm kind of afraid to walk by myself at night." Kaoru asked, and looked at Kenshin.

He smiled. "Sure. I'd be happy to."

In their minds they agreed that what happened was awkward and embarrassing. But they both got through it, and ended up with each other.

It was alluringly awkward…and they wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
